S E V E N D E V I L S
by SaltTahneeBran
Summary: The Kingdom of Ophealea is under attack, Prince Kendall and his trusted Knights must take down the high priestess Frasa. But will family issues between Kendall and Frasa get in the way and who will sacrifice themselves for who?


S

The fires were a blaze and the screams of the people echoed and bounced off the strong brick towers. Loud screeched were heard when swords collided with one another. Battle cries sounded through out and hard footsteps along the dirt and stone floors. Sweat dripped down along faces as they fought the enemy and as well as the innocent town folk who chose places to hide or run in panic. The sound of chain mail as it clashed against itself and the knights body.

One knight in particular fought valiantly, and heroic. The prince of Ophealea, the most skilled fighter in the whole kingdom was taking down and slaughtering the enemy without difficulty. His trustworthy Knights right behind him, following their leader with honour.

The fires continued to grow as the prince and his knights grew closer to the borders. "Kendall, we can't approach Frasa head on, she will destroy us with her magic" one of the princes closes knight pulled the prince back and explained the situation.

"Oh Logan, we have you though" Kendall winked and the raven haired boy sighed and shook his head.

"What if someone should see me?" Logan asked in worry.

"I will cover you, Im the prince. No one denies me" Kendall assured his friend. "James what cover can you get us?" Kendall called out to the knight that stood back a bit.

"Not much sire!" James returned the reply.

"Carlos?" Kendall called out to the shorter knight that stood in-between Logan and James.

"Only the smoke fro the fires sire, but it would be to much for us to breathe" Carlos explained in hope the prince would change his mind.

"We can make it" Kendall smiled and the three sighed and there shoulders slumped.

He was a stubborn prince and it defiantly showed. He wouldn't go down without a fight, especially against Frasa. Kendall motioned his fingers so that the three would follow him.

Frasa stood on top of the hill and smiled as she watched the destruction and devastation of the once powerful kingdom of Ophealea. She watched and waited for the noble prince to come and find her, which was her plan all along. The prince would show up for revenge and she would destroy him and leave the kingdom to suffer and die of tragedy after losing their precious air to the thrown.

The man beside her stared down in horror at the effects of the evil red headed women. Her hair matching the flames below and he watched as people tried to run for cover away from the blistering fires. He watched as people collapsed and fell over from the smoke. But if he had the option to destroy Frasa, he wouldn't. He showed no mercy toward the kingdom, he wanted to watch it burn and he wanted the princes knights blood all over him. The dead bodies beneath his feet as their eyes stared up at him, with no sign of life in them. They would be staring at him, but no trace of life would leave their lips or lift their chest.

"I am to smoke them out and once we seem them, lead them to the dead end" Frasa spoke up, turning her head slightly to look at the man beside her.

"Yes high priestess" the man answered without hesitation.

"You will have your wish Cedric. Leave the Prince for me and I will leave the knights for you" the women gave an evil smile and the mans face flashed a huge satisfied smile and he looked back down at the kingdom with a huge smile of victory.

"Kendall I see her" Logan called out over the sounds of the fire.

"Where?" Kendall searched his eyes around for the red headed women in the green dress.

"On the hill. Oh no" Logan whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Kendall looked back at him with concern.

"She's staring right at us" Logan explained and pointed at her position.

The woman stared down at the four with pleasure and she began to walk away with Cedric close at her heals.

"Quick lets go! Before we lose her!" Kendall shouted and began to run out and towards the hill.

The four knights ran as fast they could, through the woods. Past the tall trees and through bushes, the determination to catch his mothers killer became more important and it wasn't long before they were at a stop and staring at the women and the man. They stood in the centre of a huge grove that had walls all around them, trapping them, just how Kendall preferred.

"Seems you're trapped" Kendall smirked as he held his sword up staring at the women.

"No Prince Kendall, you have trapped yourselves" she smirked and her eyes glowed golden and suddenly the rocks over head began to shake and crumple as they fell, forcing the knights to leap forward, in order to prevent from being crushed.

The four quickly stood up and stood ready to defend and fight. "I suppose this will be all to easy for me" the women sighed as she stepped forward and began to say something in a language that the four didn't understand except for Logan, who immediately stood forward, his eyes glowing gold just as the women's did and the spell was not effective. "You think having magic on your side will help? He is weak, I will destroy him just as I will destroy you" the women sneered and Logan only narrowed his eyes.

The women took in her surroundings and noticed a loose tree that would easily fall if provoked by magic. Quickly summoning it, the tree began to fall down, but Logan only held his hand up towards the tree, forcing it to only fall straight as he never took his eyes away from the women. Frasa was taken back by the sudden move and the three knights behind him stared in wonder. Cedric stepped forward, sword in hand as he approached Logan. Logan went to take a step forward, but was pulled back by James and Carlos who were smiling and ready to take him on.

Cedric and James swords clashed first and the battle between the three commenced. As they never took their eyes off one another, clashing swords and screaming out as they swung.

The three left looked back at each other and Kendall screamed as he charged towards the women sword in hand, Logan stood their ready to deflect whatever magic she would use against them. Each time Frasa would name a spell, Logan would easily deflect it, feeling more confident each time. But Kendall still didn't get close enough. Logan looked over at James and Carlos to make sure they were okay, before pulling out his sword and heading for Frasa.

Frasa was getting frustrated by the boy with magic. He was beginning to get in her way and she would not put up with it, she need a way to get him out of the way. Frasa quickly summoned a spell instantly making Kendall fly back and knocking him out. "Kendall!" Logan called out and looked back at Frasa and narrowed his eyes gripping his sword tighter.

"Logan is it?" the women said to him and Logan stopped suddenly.

"How do you know my name?" Logan hissed at her.

"I am a high priestess, I know a lot of things Logan and I know a lot about you" the women smiled, acting friendly.

"You don't know anything about me" Logan spat and the woman shook her head.

"Of course I do. I know you have a little sister with whom you can't live without. I know that your parents were killed when you and your sister were very young. And most importantly, I know that you hate the king to no end. You want magic to be legal again don't you?" Frasa explained with an understanding tone.

"How would you know? Or even care? You want to destroy the kingdom!"

"But we have much in common Logan. You're exactly like me" she explained.

"Im nothing like you" Logan shouted pointing his sword as a threat.

"Of course you are. You have magic, and I have magic" she smiled.

"That doesn't make any difference. You use magic for evil, I only use it for good" he snarled.

"But we want the same things. You and I both want the king dead"

"I don't want him dead. I want him to see reason" Logan explained.

"Join me Logan. You can use magic however you like,I promise you that" Frasa gave a wicked smile and Logan just chuckled.

"I would rather die" he smiled and the women leaned down and pulled out a dagger from her ankle.

"I can deflect that" Logan said cockily.

"Yes you can. But he can't" she smiled and threw the dagger towards the dazed Kendall who was now standing up.

"No!" Logan shouted and immediately jumped in front and the dagger punctured directly into his side. Logan gasped at the sudden pain that shuddered through his body and he fell flat against the ground.

Another shout of pain was heard throughout the grove and James pulled his sword directly out of Cedrics heart as he fell to the ground, dying as he stared at Frasa one last time. His eyes staring directly at her, Frasa snarled at the scene, but then focused back on the Logan who was gasping at the pain with Kendall by his side.

Kendall screamed as he picked up Logan's sword from beside him and ran at the women. Just as the women raised her hand she was pinned back against the trunk of a tree by an invisible force. She looked down at Logan who had a hand raised and a small smile across his face.

It felt like slow motion, the women was now trapped against the tree as she watched Kendall run at her. Sword high above his head, his scream echoing through the grove as the sword met with her chest. "You cannot kill me so easily young prince" she smiled with weakness.

"Why did you kill my mother!" Kendall screamed as he pushed the sword harder against her chest.

"She didn't deserve to live. Like all you Knights" she spat as she began to taste blood in her mouth.

"You may have won the battle but you have lost the war. You lost your sorcerer" she smiled.

"Why Aunty Frasa? Your own sister" Kendall felt the tears forming.

"One day you will understand my nephew" she said with sorrow as she breathed her last sigh and closed her eyes.

"No you don't understand Frasa" Kendall whispered and let go of the sword.

"Kendall, we have to go back to the palace if Logan is to survive!" Carlos called to Kendall. Kendall turned around and stared down at the three on the ground.

"We can't leave. We are trapped" Kendall murmured and turned back around.

"No, Kendall" Logan called out and Kendall immediately turned around and stared at his best friend. "I can open the rocks with my magic" Logan explained.

"No Logan. You don't have enough strength" Kendall said.

"So you will just let him die" James snapped at him.

"I am the prince and you will do as your told" Kendall yelled back.

"If King Arthur of Camelot could last three days with a sword forged in dragons breathe, than I think I can make a wall of rocks disappear with magic" Logan fought back at Kendall.

"Fine!" Kendall snapped and turned around.

James and Carlos helped Logan turn around so he could see the rocks and he allowed them to fall away, so that they could carry him back. James picked up Logan and they began to climb over the rocks and back to the kingdom leaving the prince alone.

Kendall straightened his back and began to follow his three knights, no. Best friends back to his once home. The Kingdom of Ophealea in which one day he will be Kendall Knight, King of Ophealea.


End file.
